camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Brier
Appearance She has long, bright, pink hair. It is completely straight, and, she has dark black streaks going throughout it. She has soft hazel eyes. She has slightly pasty, milky-white skin. She stands at 5'6 and her age is undertermined, although she looks 16. Her lips are a soft pink and her eye lashes are slightly long. History - Hades bore a Demigod daughter just after the trojan war. Unknowingly to him, Persephone had a Demigod son, at the same time. When they were teens, they met. And, they fell in love. Persephone and Hades were happy, to have their love bore through their children. However, the two Gods weren't the only ones who saw the love. An erotiad (Second Generation) saw this, and, since her source couple were now deceased, she created an erotiad from the love the two Demigods shared, as to have less mood swings. The couple were shocked to find Brier. However, they accepted her as their child. The couple lived till old age, and then, they died. Brier started to have mood swings, and she began to get even more angry, as she had no place to go. She wondered the earth for a while, however, when it got cold, she asked for entrance to the Underworld, as she didn't like the cold. Hades accepted. Aphrodite found out about this. She got angry, as she believed Erotiads were her servants, not Hades. She quickly took Brier, bringing her to Mount Olympus to serve her. However, Brier escaped, and, as it was spring began to wonder the Earth, yet again. However, Aphrodite got mad, thinking she went back to Hades. Zeus decided upon the nymph going to Camp, with their children. Neither groups were against it, so, that is where Brier resides today. Personality She had picked up certain aspects of her personality from different people. She got her main attitude, slightly sarcastic, bratty and vengeful, from Hades. She got her nurturing nature from Persephone and it can over-take her main personality most of the time. She, however, got her fun-loving, flirty nature from her Erotiad side. That can over-power either of her personalities instantly and, it usually does when she's around guys. She, however, snaps herself out of it and starts to curse herself in her third language, French. She is also well disciplined because she lived with Hades for countless number of years, also. Powers Passive # They can cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. # They have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. # When they sing, they can inspire love to bloom in those around them, as long as those feelings were already there to begin with. Their song can also calm unruly crowds. # They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs # As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. Supplementary # They have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. # They can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished # They can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. # They can turn into a dove, the longer they stay in this form, the more energy it drains Traits # They can sense romance and love # They tend to be hopeless romantics # The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" # They tend to be fiercely loyal to their loved ones, friends and family. Category:Female Category:Erotiads Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Jacob.radon24 Category:Created Category:Brier Category:No Last Name Category:Leda Muir Category:Shared Model